Golden Hats, Golden Hearts (Stony)
by worldtraveler8
Summary: Medieval AU! Stony AU! Steve and Bucky travel to Essex from Devon. The two enter a new world as outcasts, but shining, strong personalities make them an interest duo for the Royal Court. As a war is brewing in Scotland, Tony assembles a team (Steve help lead the battle) and through this journey, Steve and Tony deepen their bond.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Bucky and Steve leave their hometown to travel North east to Essex. Set in the 1500's of the Medieval Period**

_1508 Spring Solstice_

There was something in the air. It felt strong, enough to tear one's soul wide open and see the world more clearly than the day prior. Steve and Bucky were on a wagon headed north. It was the beginning of a journey towards a different life; one of freedom, passion, and independence. They two of them had no expectations, but only a few gold pieces, hardened bread, whiskey, trinkets, and each other's company.

Bucky smiled and exclaimed lightly, "Oh Brother Steve! Are you ready to go?"

Steve displayed little to no excitement. He somberly packed the last of his belonging in the back of the wagon. Steve looked up again to see the sincerity of Bucky, the genuine joy beneath his smirk. Steve told himself 'I need to lighten up.'

Steve twitched his head down, suppressing his treacherous fears. He looked up at Bucky sitting on the wagon chair, faked a grin while stating, "Bucky, I'm ready."

Steve threw his leather bag into the wagon and pulled himself on the front wagon seat beside Bucky. Bucky flashed another grin at Steve, lovingly patted him on the back and declared, "Oh good. For, these journeys are far greater with company as such."

Steve replied, "Yes, I feel better alongside you too."

Bucky whipped his reigns, clicked his mouth, and then shouted to the horses, "Yee-haw! Come on, Yee-haw! We are off! Whoooo!"

Steve chuckled to himself, soaking in the presence of his friend in his playful, optimism of the road ahead.

Immediately, the rumble of the churning wheels vibrated through their entire body. The sound of crushing rocks under the wheels, with magic of such an environment invigorated their senses. The magic of Winter transforming into Spring was nothing but alchemy from the gods. The green forest, chirping birds, deer, and waterfalls that could be heard on their trek to a new life.

Steve's eyes, watched as Bucky's eyes were sucked in with his surroundings and the road ahead. Each moment forward Bucky grew in anticipation. Whereas Steve, felt his body lean back. Steve whipped his head back and saw his own century old, family cottage full of nostalgia, comfort, and tradition in rural Devonshire. He saw it shrink in size and the memories of pain that were also present shrunk. Friends in the same space, with two very different ways of going forward.

Steve felt his body painfully clench and as Bucky sat back into his power he noticed his friend's deep discomfort and skepticism, "Steve, I see your apprehension, what's the matter?"

Steve jumped, he had no idea how obvious his outer appearance mirrored his deepest fears, "Bucky, it's nothing."

Bucky breathed a small smile, but he knew his defensive mechanism would fall soon. Bucky started calmly, "Steve, I'm not convinced that's the truth brother."

Steve wiggled his body trying to escape something, yet his guard fell down, "Bucky, I don't know if I can do this. I have never done anything like this."

Bucky heard his friend's concerns. He looked at Steve with strength, whereas Steve looked like he might pass out. He firmly stated, "Steve, if you are afraid, you can know this – I am too. But, this is us now Steve."

Bucky looked back on the road and began, "And look at you, you found a part within you that was courageous enough to walk with me on this journey. I beg of you to see that."

Steve closed his eyes and smeared his lips together, mouth tightly closed. Then, he allowed a deep breathe full of his present fears vanish into oblivion. Another breathe escaped him, he began, "Bucky..." He sounded so small for such a man as him.

"Bucky, we don't have anything. We are not soldiers, wealthy, royalty, or men of property. We are going into a town with people and culture we are frightfully unacquainted with. What if we get robbed? What if we are out casted? What if..."

As Steve rambled on into a spiral of doubts, Bucky stopped him, "Please Steve, stop." He cut Steve off, in exasperation he roughly started, "Steve, you are right. There are challenges ahead, but look again. We have no idea what to expect."

He paused, softened his tone to uplift Steve, "From our hometown, we know that Essex is in high demand for blacksmiths, soldiers and horseman. We have more opportunities for wealth and others have noted the beauty held within such a space. _Don't forget, us lads are devilishly handsome to any fine lady in Essex." _

Steve did not appear at ease. Rather he felt more disappointed and then, shook his head and spoke from a space of strength and pain, "Bucky, I thought I told you, my fighting days are behind me."

Bucky gaped, in shock he began, "Brother, during the Oxford shire uprising, you were the best in our county. Not of strength, but of character. I would hate to see you waste away."

Steve distastefully shook his head, with disappointment filling his body, he said, "I can't. I just can't."

Bucky responded, "I know, there is no rush."

Bucky knew how much depth was contained within the word soldier. Being a solider was something Steve never discussed, it was his skeleton in an ancient closet. But, Bucky dropped the subject.

Steve solemnly said, "Thanks."

Bucky swiftly changed the mood, "There's a bottle of whiskey behind you. I would give it a try! How about that?"

Steve said, "Alright then."

Steve took a giant gulp, then coughed, choked, and shook his head from the shock of liquor in his system. Bucky amusingly gaped at his friend's state, Bucky slowly grabbed the jar of whiskey and said, "And allow me to lighten the load."

He agreeably handed the liquor to Bucky, "Take it."

Bucky grabbed it, swung it back, and squinted with a sour face and shouted, "Ohhff, that's strong!"

As the liquor began to settle in, Steve began to settle down, stopped talking and absorbed the full moment. Whereas, Bucky began to become more vocal and expressive. He began to sing

_Oh the wrenches from my town _

_Town of golden, green, colored hue_

_How we see you sing! We see you dance! _

_And that's a pleasantry!_

_The Cornish lady holds out her hand, _

_Oh dearest, I held it true,_

_The dove draped in blue _

_Sings to my Valentine rouge_

_My heart, my heap of gold, in my chest_

_My lady you_

_My lady you_

_In hands, and in the eyes to me, I see the beauty true _

Bucky burped and then laughed, "I'm so happy Steve."

Steve just laughed at his friend's drunken state, foolish grin, absurd poetry, and bubbling burps. Steve said, "I am too Bucky."

By night fall, the found a space in the forest for them to stop, set up camp and sleep for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Steve Remembers his past. As it comes back to haunts him he has a moment of deep reflection.**

After Bucky and Steve set up camp, Bucky fell asleep the moment he hit his cot. Whereas, Steve explored the depth of his psyche and senses.

Steve allowed himself to grasp the night, it was as dark as loneliness and as deep as the ocean. It was so deep the penetrating quality of emptiness filled his soul. He felt pure silence. In that space, he started to hear the symphony of the wilderness. Echoes of wolves, whispering winds, and an owl reminding him of the mysteries of the night. He rolled into his cot, feeling the exhaustion settle into his bones, as he fell into weightlessness, he suddenly heard Bucky coarsely snoring. He rolled his blue eyes while he quietly puffed one breathe of discontent.

He then thought about the stream of events that lead him here. His wound was there, but he clenched his body and disagreed. He said in a silent throbbing breathe, "No, please, No."

He began to feel something swell within in, it was so intensely chaotic, uncontrolled sorrow that bubbled to his chest. Steve had not cried since his wife Peggy died, but as he began to remember the past, he felt like he was re-living the tragedy all over again.

_2 years ago _

Peggy had eyes of brown that swept him away, for they told a story that held him closer to her heart. They grabbed him and cherished him, adored him, yet had strength in the beauty of its own being. And now, with a little child on the way, he could feel his breathe escape him. He was living the most perfect life he could imagine for himself.

As he realized his dream was before him, Peggy 9 months pregnant, with a glow that suited her being. Peggy could not make out his thoughts, "Dear you seem far away. What is it?"

Steve held her, stepped back like he was hit by thunder, and woke up from a dream, "I am feeling blessed. Everything I have is more than enough."

Peggy coyly stated, "Enough sounds plain and I now just sound pretty good. Is there someone waiting around downtown that's 'perfect.' If so, I would like to meet her."

Steve scoffed at her, "You are perfection itself."

As she stood in his joy with him, she closed her eyes and kissed him. Then, it all happened in a flash.

Peggy felt a severe jolt. She clenched on Steve's arms while her fingers dug into his skin. She began to hyper ventilate, she screamed, "Steve get the mid wife Now! The baby is coming.. Ahhh!"

Steve gaped, in shock. He caught her, saying, "Peggy, are you.."

She shot him a knife of fury, "No, now! Ahhh, Now!"

Steve picked her up and walked her onto their bed. After he laid her down, she said, "Go! Ahhhh!"

In her fits of excruciating pain so deep it made his entire body wince, but the power to get the mid wife overpowered his need to soothe her. He moved so fast he had no memory of getting the mid-wife alongside family and friends to his house during these intense few hours.

In moments, there he was with his mother and faithful friend (Bucky) in his English Cottage. He stood there desperately waiting in the deepest hole of sensation. He felt like a dog, spinning in circle, digging his mind into worry. With every scream and plea from his angel Peggy, he had never felt so helpless.

During his wife's labor, his mother tried to ease her son's agony.

His mother gently said, "Darling, I made you a dress and socks for your new born."

He looked at his mother with joy and accepted the gift, "Mother, thank you."

As soon as he gave his mother a hug Peggy screeched the most blood curdling scream. His entire body jumped, but his gentle mother seized him put her hand to his chest and said "She's okay." But, everything said she was the furthest possible place from okay.

Each screech made his body want to save her, it was his primal instinct. His wife was in the midst of labor, but the sound of it was as if someone was being burned alive.

He pleaded to his mother, "Mother what can I do?"

His mother cupped his face, looked at him, and calmly said, "My boy, I know this is hard. But what you need to do now is be her support."

He woefully said, "But how?"

She simply said, "By giving her what she needs, your blessings."

He shook his head, closed his eyes, and agreed. His mother smiled with a conscientious that realizes her son's inner torment.

Hour after hour, after each scream from Peggy, and vocalized pleas from the midwife Steve was beginning to feel deeply disturbed. He felt his something break within him as the worry grew in the midwife's tone, "Peggy, Peggy! No, darling you are almost there. Peggy!"

Then, the midwife's voice grew in size, "No Peggy! Stay here, Peggy."

It sounded almost like defeat, "Peggy!"

Steve's mother Helena said, "Steve don't go up there just yet."

Steve saw his mother protest, but his desire pushed him through, "That's impossible."

He jolted upstairs and immediately he saw the impossible. He could not breathe, he lost control, and saw the mid wife look at him in undeniable fear.

He felt the deepest knife sear into him, Peggy was dead and so was their child.

Steve saw her and began to wale uncontrollably, he walked to her in his shock.

As he saw her in peaceful silence, he dug his face on her chest as his entire family watched him in an inconsolable state. During each breathe as he broke into another helpless sob he felt his heart truly break.

Steve wept, "Peggy, please come back. I need you, I can't do this without you."

But, this time she did not come back.

_Flash forward 2 years later _

His past full of sorrow, loss, and pain. His past that tore away his true love. His past that determined to put him 3 feet under. His past as a war solider. His past, a past did not want to vocalize to Bucky, or anyone.

His past was laying there and he felt the truth of it, scorch, sear, and stick itself within in; a painfully inescapable state. He realized why he is truly moving to Essex, a part of him wants to run away. Deeply hidden, suppressed with, yet the gentle hint tore at his insides. His being knew the truth of his motivations – to forget – all places, people, things, and stories that reminded him of _him. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**The two friends have a wild morning fighting against woodland thieves. **

The clink of tin, crackles, and Bucky humming a tune was the first noise Steve heard as the sky transformed from silver to gold.

In his groggy head space, Steve rubbed his eyes, gave himself a head massage and squinted at Bucky.

Steve senselessly groaned, "Bucky what time is it?"

Bucky smirked at him, "Morning Steve, Oh just early enough for some eggs and stew."

Steve lightly chuckled to himself. Bucky was always the first to look out for Steve in a way that filled his chest with comfort and peace. Bucky helped out and took care of Steve during his darkest hours in a way that no other friend had done before, it created an inseparable bond between them. But, within this space, Steve felt a sudden shift.

Steve brushed off Steve's playful remark. Steve wiggled himself out of his cot, sitting up with a furrow in his brow with searing his vision into the ground, "Bucky, wait, do you hear that?"

Bucky hummed then chuckled, "I hear a grumbling stomach, and a sleepy head about to eat some delicious…"

Steve hushed Bucky with a forceful blow. Steve squinted intensely at Bucky, "Stop talking!"

Bucky turned his nose at Steve, "What? Steve are you going mad?"

Steve dismissed Bucky's discomfort, and demanded, "Quiet!"

A breathe of serious discomfort escaped his breathe, but then his eyes widened to the size of the moon. He felt his blood rush and feet begin to burn. He turned to Steve, "I hear it too."

Steve soaked in a power that portrayed a man inescapably sucked into his primal, protective instincts. Steve showed a calm exterior, but spoke with ferocious poise.

Steve said in a firm whisper, "Bucky, robbers…"

Steve heard rumbling, yet calculated footsteps turn into dead silence. The silence stood still, a lion was waiting in the timber-ridden Savannah.

Steve hopped up, bolted to the wagon, "Now, Swords!"

Steve ran to the wagon, threw a sword to Bucky and Bucky grabbed it at lightning speed, the two immediately banned together. As a team, back to back, they both watched the robbers unveil their hood. Steve leaned on Bucky, quickly suggested, "Bucky there's four men – two and two – go!"

Without hesitation, the two robbers charged for Steve. Steve heard their growls, anger, and saw the wild force of their desperate subordination tactics towards Steve and Bucky. Steve constantly watched Bucky while he maneuvered, swung, and physically exhausted the two men.

The clashes and pressure that pushed Steve down built him up continuously. He swung, ducked, jumped, and swiftly clunk, clashed, and cut the two men. The two men realized Steve was a versed master of swordsmanship. Then Steve saw an opening. Steve sliced his blade int one man's left rib cage. The man immediately dropped, howled, and ran away. The second robber froze for a split second. He re-composed his body, but Steve was immediately ahead. Then, Steve swung his arms around and slashed the second man's right arm.

The robber sunk in and wailed like a dog. But, soon another cry filled the air, with a wildly familiar bellow. The cry shuddered Steve's core into shock and motivation.

Steve spun his body, he watched Bucky fight with a hand over his bleeding arm. Bucky was flailing and Steve stepped in to rescue Bucky. But, as soon as he turned his head, the robber Steve just slashed came up behind him. Bucky fearfully commanded his friend, "Steve! Duck!"

Steve watched his opponent miss his neck by an inch and Steve turned halfway and swung into his rib cage. The robber fell, bleeding profusely, he ran away too. But, when Bucky turned around the other robber pulled out his miniature blade. As soon as Steve removed the blade from a wounded attacker, Steve yelled, "Bucky! On your left!"

But, it was too late the attacked stabbed Bucked and Steve shouted with screeching agony, "No! Bucky!"

The attacker dug his blade deep, then released his blade. Bucky instinctively grabbed his side and hunched over, coughing blood.

Steve yelled in a dying, thunderous bellow. Steve's protective instincts brewed, boiled, and as soon as he was going to tear the men down, Steve got caught. Steve ran towards the men, but his foot got caught in a trap. His foot was latched to the rope, where it tightened, and immediately Steve hung upside. The robbers, crackled, at Bucky and Steve.

The robber then yelled sidekicks, "Go you now! Get er, jewels, fine things, and keepsakes, nothing left behind ye listen!"

It was too easy for them to loot than ever before. Steve screamed, "Damn me!"

The brute obeyed, but this fired up Steve, "Don't, you dare, you thieves!"

The thieves, mocked him. For, they felt no threat and quickly gathered the few treasures Bucky and Steve possessed.

The burning fire inside Steve made him dizzy, yet his mind pushed him to fearlessly to slice the rope without thinking. Before he could stop himself, he dropped like a log, and he felt a crack. The robbers heartlessly crackled at Steve immobility, like watching an animal eat its own flesh and laugh at the sight.

Steve watched the men take everything, Bucky coughing blood, and immediately Steve saw his entire world turn black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**When Steve and Bucky wake up, they are cared for by strangers in a strange home. Together, they recall their what happened and find strength to move forward. **

As Steve opened his eyes, he found himself in an old wooden room, above a hay stock roof, and a space contained to the brim with family portraits and heirlooms. A family, he knows nothing of.

_Is this a dream? _

_Why is he here? _

_Why is there excruciating pain in his lower leg?_

…_._

He thought he was dreaming, but after closing his eyes tightly, he opened them, he was still here. He had intense flash back of the thieves, the sword fights, defeat and Bucky, _oh Bucky! _

In utter confusion, shock and discomfort greatly brewed inside him. He felt his ankle and the gentle touch felt like a knife stab – his ankle was broken – because he was hanging upside down and cut the rope. But now, his heroic stunt has locked him in some stranger's cottage.

He fretfully scanned the dimly lit room; Bucky was nowhere to be found. In desperation, Steve gently begged, "Bucky are you here?"

The beg turned to a quiet plea, "Bucky, where are you?"

Then he forcefully yelled, "Bucky!"

He heard a creek from a door slowly open, the creek was a surprise Steve recoiled from yet desired to see all at once. Steve was feeling panic turn into full fledge fear. The person was discreet, only the shadow in the bedroom floor was present. Instinctively, Steve loudly exclaimed in defense, "Whoever you are, I'm not afraid of you! And whatever you have done to my friend, you are not…"

The door opened; the strangers face was revealed in the ambient glow of the candle lit room. The stark deep, dark timber brown contrasting the white snow on an amiable young woman stopped Steve from strangling the unknown shadow into submission.

The woman gently stated, "Sir, I mean no harm."

Steve felt ashamed as sat deep into his bed. He felt dumbfounded to seem so rash and ravage. He stumbled, beginning, "Misses, oh, ummm…"

He paused, re-composed himself, in discomfort asked, "And, Umm Where am I? Have you, you seen – a man in…"

She asked with a hint of pretense, "The friend with blue eyes and brown hair?"

Steve felt deep relief, "Yes! That is him, that's my friend, Bucky! Have you seen him? Do you know where he is? Is he still alive…"

She stepped in, interrupting his rambling spiral, "Your friend is safe and sound. Crutches are on your bedside, come down when you're ready. I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on"

Her amusement was not relieving, for he still boiled in the midst of confusion and unfamiliarity. But her hospitality was incompatible with criticism. Steve composed an earnest smile, "Miss, thank you."

She earnestly asked, "Your name Sir?"

He said with strength, "Steve Rogers, and yours is?"

She said, "Maria Hill, but call me Maria."

She curtseyed to him and closed the door.

Steve saw the crutches by his bedside. He put them under his armpits and started gingerly hopping. It was challenging to say the least. And each wobbly step made him hyper conscious of the next hop.

He heard laughter, conversation, and the clink of utensils to plate. As soon as Steve was visible to the group, the chorus of conversation switched to curiosity or discomfort. But Steve could not read the stranger's impressions of him. Then, out of the mix of strangers, his dearest friend stood up.

Bucky exclaimed, "Steve, you are up!"

Bucky's words hit Steve. He felt more alienated, but without hesitation Bucky continued, "Steve this is Maria, this is her husband William. They found us in the woods."

Bucky's eyes pleasantly lifted, he glanced into Steve's eyes to see confusion turn to comfort, but Steve was further stupefied and frozen in his stature. Steve was hit with reality of the situation, he was still in shock, but slowly comforted by Bucky's presence.

Steve observed their stature and wealth, probably lower-middle class folk. Maybe merchants or tradesmen but the house was well kept, with ancient, traditional English folk antiquities to the brim.

Steve asked himself _Why were these people helping us?_

Steve squinted at the hospitable strangers and blurted, "Wait…"

Steve looked at the strangers (Maria and William) then back at Bucky.

Maria politely interjected Steve's breathless confusion, "When we were riding home, you folk looked wretched. My husband rescued you both and saw it that both of you should live to see tomorrow."

Bucky gripped Steve's shoulder and elatedly spoke, "They found us after the attack."

Bucky looked at William and Maria. He displayed affection for their kindness, but Steve was a little skeptical. His apprehension shown brightly, but the couple did not challenge Steve.

Maria showed Steve to a chair and Bucky pulled it back for Steve. Steve felt truly cumbersome. He sat down and saw the tin plates, with ham, break, seasonal vegetables, and cranberry pie sprawled out. Steve did not eat, he sharply asked, "Ummm, So do you do this often?"

William chuckled, "Only if I have to."

Steve sat in discomfort, he defensively replied, "We are strangers, you don't know us."

William let out a deeper laugh, "True, but what were you going to do to me?"

Steve turned red hot, he let out a sigh, and felt his jaw loosen, "True, but, how did you find us?"

William started, "Well, I heard a man screaming 'Help.'"

Bucky nervously grimaced, but said, "Yes, yes, I remember…"

Steve heard this story for the very first time. William slowly continued, "And I was nervous. But, the voice sounded honest."

Steve looked in him, William leaned back, "As I was going down Timberlake trail, the voice was growing inch by inch."

Suddenly, William's voice sounded startled, "Then, I saw you two. I have lived here my whole life and these trails have infamous stories. Tales of outlaws, robbers, mischiefs, and murders have roamed these woods, but company like yours usually do not meet each other."

William continued, Steve was afraid to hear what would come next, "When I came closer to your friend screaming, I felt so bad for the both of you. Your friend Bucky, laid their wheezing with an inch of his life left. There you were, alongside him asleep, but I thought you were dead. I asked your friend in shock, 'what happened?', he could barely speak, but he said, 'we were robbed, I was stabbed and my friend is unconscious' And I asked him nothing more because I knew if I did not take you in, I'm sure Bucky would have died."

Steve stoically continued, "I… I thank you, But really, you should not have taken us, we would have been fine."

Bucky had to severely disagree; he shook his head while rolling his eyes. William leaned in and confessed, "Ohh, no. No no no. The moment I saw you, I have never seen two men as such in such dire circumstances."

William looked at Maria then to the shell-shocked men, "We felt it was important to do this."

William poured himself a large serving of liquor into his ancient goblet. William confidently sat the goblet in his hands and started, "You seem to be a rather stoic man. I applaud your humility, but it's not always going to be that easy."

William's presence was entirely felt at the roundtable, but his thought was guided to reach Steve, his voice deepened, "Young man, there is a difference between being a hero and being a martyr so try and not confuse the two."

William locked eyes, smiled at Steve, but the firmness in his convictions discomforted Steve. Steve felt the honesty churn his stomach, but the truth stung him like an electric shock.

He nervously readjusted his body, "Yes, umm thank you."

Maria kindly smiled and William bowed his head. Steve grimaced and looked down at his plate and as he began to help himself to food. Two small children were glued to his every move.

Bucky saw the tension in Steve, and began to break the ice, "Maria the food is delicious."

Maria smiled and stepped in, "Thank you."

The tension between the strangers and Steve were still churning, thus Bucky stepped in to shift the attention.

Bucky said, "I have not told them yet." He looked to Steve and patted his back in attempt to ease him, "My friend Steve and I went on this trail to create a new life for ourselves in Essex."

Maria kidded, "And have an adventure along the way?"

Bucky released a small smile, for the past was almost behind him, but Steve did not feel the same. Then, Bucked gulped, shifted to a darker shadow, "Well, Umm, we did not plan that. And now we must make do with where we are."

Bucky, Maria, and William discussed Bucky's future. Bucky discussed their hopes for future work and their home. Steve listened to their conversation and intermittently added in a word.

After Bucky updated William, William openly stated, "Well lads, I have a pair of horses you could have and a beat-up wagon, therefore you (he pointed Bucky) can ride the way to Essex, while your friend recovers. You both are one of the most resilient band of fighters my eyes have come across in decades. I have no hesitation to send you off and away later today."

William sounded completely honest and open. Bucky showed a burst of excitement, but Steve underwhelming shook his head, the severe contrast was felt. But, Maria continued the gift giving ceremony, "Yes and we are well stocked for this Spring season. If you allow us, we can pack you both with a journey's worth of food too."

Steve interrupted, "We can't accept that."

Bucky begged to his friend, "But Steve…"

Steve overpowered him, "Bucky, I said.."

William looked at his wife and said, "It's better this way. We would want you both to have this; there's nothing more to it."

Maria smiled at them, in hopes they would swallow their pride and receive what was being given to them.

Steve shook his head, "Okay, we will take it."

Bucky dearly smiled to his friend. He knew accepting did not come easy to Steve, but this small step forward would surely be beneficial in the long run.

Maria sweetly replied, "Wonderful."

William started again, "Gentlemen, I also know a man who could use your strength. You could get a working wage."

Bucky's curiosity seized him, "What's his trade?"

William added, "His name is Thor. He is the finest craftsman in these lands. He is a man of many talents, trades, and has made quite a name for himself. He makes swords, shields, and weaponry of all kind. I might warn you; he has a reputation for being blunt and somewhat eccentric (he is not local to these lands), but he has a strong heart. On the other hand, his brother Loki is a back-stabbing, conniving, little…"

William changed his shade, but Maria interjected, "Dear, now, now; don't worry them…"

Steve firmly said, "Thanks, but we can handle our own."

Maria heavily breathed in, but William shook his head in contained fury, "I have had some business losses all thanks to that noble-hearted man's, _impudent_ _brother."_

His last words sounded like raging spit, but one look at Maria and William's fury damped, "But, forget that now… I recently traded with Thor, he said he's looking for strong, committed workers. From what I see, I'm sure could use a hand or two. How does that sound?"

They had no game plan, no place to call home, no friends, family, no job, nothing was there for them to grab and hold onto it as if they partially owned it.

Bucky said, "We will certainly meet the man, thank you William."

William smiled, "My pleasure."

The rest of the afternoon, the two men cleaned, wrapped, then bandaged their wounds. Meanwhile Maria created a food basket with a small, leather money sack on the hidden-on bottom of the fruit basket (unbeknownst to the men). And William saddled up the horses, cleaned the wagon, and put a leather bag full of maps for the boys.

The two wobbled on their new wagon. Steve sat in the back, while Bucky sat in the front. When the two finally made it, they looked at the family who gave so much to complete strangers. As Steve laid down, something hit him. Finally, something overwhelmed his soul, his heart bubbled with – hope, faith, and a deep belief in humanity.

Just as Steve and Bucky were about to wash away, he said to the Hill family, "We are forever indebted to you both."

William smiled in spirit, and with said with a chuckle, "We wish you both, safer travels."

Steve and Bucky chuckled at the underlying meaning of his words. Steve stoically bowed his head at William. Bucky yelled, "Many thanks, to you and your family."

Bucky snapped his reigns and clicked his mouth, "Now, come on, Yee-haw!"

Bucky waved a subtle goodbye and the family watched them head into the distance.

_One week later_

Steve exhausted, exasperated, it had been one week, and they were still many miles from Essex. Something had been on Steve's mind, "Bucky I need to tell you something."


End file.
